


The Scarlet Gentleman

by Mifudos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Severus Gives No Shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: One day during the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Severus' scandalous secret is revealed on the front page of the Daily Prophet.





	The Scarlet Gentleman

Severus glared down at his burning dark mark. It had been burning on and off all throughout the school year. He had of course informed the Headmaster of the situation, who had implored that Severus keep him up to date with any new information. Now all he needed was for Potter to actually survive through the Triwizard Tournament but he would be lying if he didn't admit, it was very cathartic for him to watch. Making sure his mark was covered, he entered the Great Hall and took his seat besides the Transfiguration teacher. "Good morning, Severus." she greeted him.

"Minerva." he nodded, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I assume you're keeping well?" she asked as he helped himself to a slice of toast.

"No different than yesterday." Severus answered. "Yourself?"

"Can't complain." Minerva said then gesturing to the jam jar on Severus' left side, she requested "Pass the strawberry jam?"

"Here." he murmured, handing over the preserve. "Has the post arrived yet?"

"No, not yet-" Minerva informed him but was cut off as owls began to fly into the hall.

Putting down his toast, he lifted hands up and caught his copy of The Daily Prophet. Removing the string from around the newspaper, he unfolded it and peered down at the front page. CAN I SLYTHER-IN TO YOUR BED?: Hogwarts Head of House's Deviant Secrets Revealed. "Now, this is interesting." Severus hummed, taking a bite of his toast as he continued to read:

Potions Professor and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape was revealed to have had a secretive past as a sex worker. His history of sexual servitude having started at the tender age of seventeen after having been evicted for his family home. With no money, the young wizard took to "back alley favors" in order to keep a roof over his head. It was these sexual acts that led the young man down a road of depravity. Under the influence of unchecked sexual desires, Severus would go on to have sexual relations with up to five men a week and had been known to participate in the occasional orgy.

Severus forced himself to stop reading the article as he suppressed his laughter. It was so littered with inaccuracies. "This is hilarious." he choked out. "It got almost every detail wrong." But when he went to look to his colleagues they were staring at the newsprint with a mixture of pale and scarlet faces with the exception of Albus, who also seemed to find the humor in it.

"Quiet the colourful resume, Severus." the Headmaster chuckled, tapping the paper.

"It certainly is." Severus smirked. "It's almost wholly inaccurate. I was eighteen when I started, not seventeen. I wasn't kicked out of my home, I left. And I have never participated in an orgy." He then looked out to the rest of the hall and found he was being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes. "What are you all gawping at? If you don't stop staring, I'll give each and everyone of you a detention for the next month." At that the student body quickly diverted their eyes and began instead to whisper among themselves. Severus didn't doubt he'd have a lot of interesting questions to answer later.

***

"So, are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?" asked Professor Vector, sipping her tea from her seat besides the fireplace in the staff room.

"If you must." Severus said, leaning back in his chair between Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout. "I find it all rather amusing, really."

"Well, I don't think you should find it funny." Vector scolded. "You're a teacher, a representative of this school. We have a long standing reputation to uphold and it doesn't need to be muddied up by those kinds of... details."

"But it is funny." Severus stated. "I received a bible at lunch from a "concerned parent" who suggested I find Jesus. And then another letter from an anonymous writer calling me a whore. I mean, it's pretty funny. Someone wasted their time and energy they could have spent doing something else to mail me a letter telling me I'm a whore? It's so asinine it's hilarious."

"Minerva, surely you can't be okay with this?" Vector prompted.

"I don't think it's anyone's business but Severus'." Minerva answered simply, taking a biscuit of a nearby tray. "I think the more pressing issue is how miss Skeeter was able to gain this information?"

"I did wonder as I certainly haven't spoken openly about my former profession in many years." Severus hummed thoughtfully. "At least not with anyone that hasn't already known about it."

"Do you remember who you've spoken to about it since the beginning of miss Skeeter's visitation to the school?" Filius asked from where he sat in a high backed chair, balancing upon a stack of cushions.

"Not anyone who would dare to speak about it without my say so." Severus shrugged. "No, I think something else is going on here. I'm not sure what at the moment but something is definitely going on."

***

Severus strolled down the corridor on his way to his morning Potions class with the fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, a stack of very interesting letters in his hands. "Professor Snape, do you offer student discounts?" called the Gryffindor sixth year Alexander Sykes.

"Even if I did offer such a service mister Sykes, you still wouldn't be able to afford me." Severus smirked. "But I trust I'll see you this lunch time for detention." Then turning a corner, he followed the steps down into the dungeons.

Scrawled across his blackboard was a highly detailed caricatured of himself sucking on a grotesquely, engrossed, penis with the ever so lovely caption beneath that read: HORES SUCK DICK IN HELL. Walking over to the work, he hummed silently before placing down his letters on the desk. "Miss Bennett, twenty points from Hufflepuff and detention this lunch time and for the next two weeks." he said with a grin at the Hufflepuff girl's look of disbelieve. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize your handwriting? A tip for the future, learn to spell. The word "whore" has a silent W at the beginning." Removing his wand he flicked it at the eraser that sprung to life and wiped it clean. "Now, unless anyone else wishes to spend their lunch times in detention for the next few weeks, we'll begin today's lesson."


End file.
